


Already Gone

by Damewhore



Series: Finnpoe one shots based on songs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sacrifice, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damewhore/pseuds/Damewhore
Summary: Finn and Poe are finally happy together but Poe decides to sacrifice himself and he writes this letter to Finn the night before...
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe one shots based on songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Already Gone

_Dear Finn,_

_I was never good with words. But then again, with you everything was so easy. Trusting you was easy, knowing you was easy, letting you in was easy._

_Loving you was easy._

_I’m so stupid Finn. So stupid. If only i knew about my feelings for you earlier...if only i could go back in time and give us a chance._

_We were so late. I never got a chance to memorise all the different aspects of your smile, or kiss every single corner of your body, or share my dreams and hopes with you._

_Thinking about everything i’m about to lose...I don’t know how i’m still standing up. I don’t know how i still have strength to write this._

_Because i’m a coward. I am. I want to stay with you and hide from everything. Fall asleep and wake up with you beside me. Start a life with you, even a family. Because fuck everything else, right? Only you matter to me._

_But you know me too well to know i could never rest or make you happy, knowing i could do something to stop this and i didn’t. So in a way i’m doing this for you._

_I wish there was another way. Remember all the things we wanted? Funny how all these memories are haunted now. They started haunting me the moment i realised we were always meant to say goodbye._

_I’m so sorry i’m doing this Finn. I’m not writing this to hurt you now but i can’t stop. I want you to know that it’s not your fault. Do this for me and never blame yourself. Because all you did, was give me life Finn._

_Looking at you makes this so much harder. You’re so fucking perfect Finn. You have the kindest heart in the whole galaxy. You have so much love to give. Just the thought of me bringing you sadness...it tears me apart._

_I want to know that you couldn’t have loved me better. I don’t know what i did to deserve it. But your love...it was like a light in the dark. And i loved you so much. So much that i’m ready to let go._

_Because i need you to promise me something Finn._

_I want you to move on. Promise you’ll move on. Don’t close your heart, don’t shut your feelings...it will be the biggest crime in the galaxy. Don’t be afraid to love again. Because you will. I know you’ll find another and that you will love each other just as much if not more… Don’t be afraid to live this Finn._

_Finn...you were my whole life. You were the brightest star to my galaxy. You were the love of my life. But to you...to you i will be just a part of your life. And that’s okay Finn. So go out there and find the love of your life. And when you do, hold them tight and live. Don’t be scared to live. Live for both of us…_

_I hope in time you will remember me and smile._

_I hope i will be a happy memory._

_Don’t be sorry for me, okay? I lived exactly as i wanted and that’s more than enough because it’s what led me to you. And now i feel complete._

_At the end, i can’t help but smile that i will see my mother again._

_Now i gotta get back to you and hold you tight in my arms and kiss you like i never did before because the sun is coming up and i’m running out of time._

_I’m sorry for doing this...i’m about to give you my brightest smile and whisper that everything will be okay and that i’ll always be here for you._

_But i’m already gone._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "Already Gone" by Sleeping At Last.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
